I'll Be Your Hero
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Sakuraba developed feelings to the petite running back from Deimon Devil Bats. He vowed to become HER hero. Female Sena
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Your Hero

Sakuraba Haruto X Sena Kobayakawa

Female Sena

Chapter 1

He first meet her at the time when he and Shin went to scout the match between Koigahama Cupid and Deimon Devil Bats. She fell from the bleachers and Shin caught her in time. She is cute. Sakuraba has to agree with that. Long brown hair, big and warm chocolate eyes, ivory skin, petite hourglass figure. He thought she was another fangirl of his until she talk to them. "My name is Kobayakawa Sena. I'm the manager of Devilbats. And you two are?" Then he knew she wasn't a fangirl. Since Shin only staring at her, he introduced both of them. "My name is Haruto Sakuraba and this is Seijuro Shin." Sakuraba stare at her. She smiled. Her gentle smile make his heart beating fast. "I hope I'll see you two soon, Sakuraba-san, Shin-san." Yes, he also hope to see her as soon as possible.

* * *

He see her again at the next day, at the match between Ojo and Deimon. He saw her when he got off the bus. She and her team are in a carriage that being pulled by those he assumed are Hiruma's slaves. She was blushing in shame as her team arrived in… a unique way. She noticed him and waved. Sakuraba smiled and waved back. The hell commander saw it and glare at her. She drew back of her hand and looked down with blush on her face. But she looked at him and smiled before she left to catch up to her team.

* * *

Sakuraba met her for the third time when he was in the Jakomachi Hospital. After all of his fangirls and TV Crew left, thanks to Torakichi, his roommate, she knocked the door and shyly enter the room. She is with a boy that looks like a monkey but still, a boy, for his dismay. "Sakuraba-san. This is Monta, he is our new receiver. How are you doing?" She bowed to him. He told her that he was fine when he smell something. He noticed a package in her hands for the first time. "This? These are cakes, biscuits and jelly. I think you don't really like hospital food so I made this for you…" She handed him the package. Sakuraba thanked her casually but inside he was cheering in joy. First is because Sena is worrying him, second she brought him her handmade dessert, and third, he hated hospital food. "Eyeshield also wrote a letter for you.""It's okay." He shrugged his shoulder. "It wouldn't make a difference even if a Sakuraba Haruto play." Then Torakichi suddenly shout. Sakuraba's mind still doesn't clear enough so he just signed the football Torakichi gave him. After that he told why he thinks Sakuraba a hero. "That catch... is a mere coincidence..." His bangs covered his face. "Other people do as they like and turn me to a hero... Do you know how much pressure it is..?" "I...I know how you feel..." He heard her saying. "Everyone expects so much from me, and put their hopes on me... To tell you the truth... I'm really troubled..." The monkey/boy with her named Monta snapped. He took off his shoes and socks and stand on his bed. "How could you say that in front of your fan?" He pointed his finger at him. "You are a lame receiver! LAME!" Torakichi became angry. "What did you say, stupid monkey?" He pulled his tie. "Who do you mean monkey?" "MONTA! BAD! SIT!" Sena scold him. Monta instantly sit in the bed. Sena looked at the three boys in front of her. Taking deep breath, she start to read the letter. "Eyeshield 21! To Sakuraba!" "Sena?" "Because player Sakuraba was hurt and hospitalized, Ojou's team passing ability has decreased." "HA! You see!" Torakichi pulled Monta's tie again. Monta quickly continue. "That's right! He even said the strongest hero can only be defeated by the killer tackle!" Torakichi was angered. "You bastard!" He start throwing random things, but careful not to hit the petite girl. "Yikes! Gotta go!" Monta dashed out the room, leaving Sena, Sakuraba and Torakichi. "I should be going, Sakuraba-san." Sena bow slightly. "Haruto." "Eh?" Sena looked up. "Please call me Haruto... Sena-chan..." Sena blinked twice and blushed. "If you say so... H-Haruto...san..."

* * *

The fourth time they met is at the final of the Spring Tournament, with Ojo White Knights VS Shinryuji Naga. He and Torakichi are heading to the field when they met Sena on the bridge. "Ah! Haruto-san and Torakichi-kun!" Sakuraba can't help but smiled when she call his first name, even if she add a san. "Sena-nee-chan!" Torakichi held out his hands and Sena hugged him. Sakuraba felt a ping of jealousy when the little boy hugged her but shrugged it off. Instead he looked at Sena. It was his first time to see her hair tied to a low ponytail and wearing tomboyish clothing. "Do you want to go to the field together?" He didn't need to think twice. "Sure."

When they arrive at the field, they have to separate ways because Sena has to returned to her team. He noticed more new players in the team. There are this short and round boy with round red nose and three delinquents. The blonde one glared at him when Sena waved her hand to him and Sakuraba waved back. And worse, Hiruma glared at him too. Not that he scared of the demon but…

The air around him became intensed as their opponent arrived. Everyone in his team glaring at them as they meditate. Their cornerback, one of the best receiver in Kanto, Hosokawa Ikkyu, praise them of their focus. But when he said that Wakana, Deimon's short haired manager and SENA are pretty, all of them are nose bleeding and looked around frantically to search the girls. Sakuraba glared at them heatedly when they lay their eyes on Sena. The girl blushed and hid behind Kurita. For the rest of the game, Ikkyu felt chill on his neck thanks to Sakuraba's killing intense.

* * *

When the team are having special training in Mt. Fuji, he is having this mental breakdown. It didn't get any better when Takami-senpai punched him and Miracle, his manager, literally kidnapped him. He almost give up when he saw the wrist band from Torakichi. It was also Sena's handmade. When he fully healed and released from the hospital, Torakichi, Sena and his friends catch up with him and handed him the wrist band. The kids signed it and promised that all of them are going to Christmas Bowl. "Sakuraba! Do you know Sena-nee-chan spent hours in the market to buy the strings and more three hours to make it for you?" Sena blushed. "Torakichi-kun!" As Sena and the kids are talking, Sakuraba stared intently at Sena. Is Sena started to like him? Sakuraba smiled. "Sena-chan…" She blushed at the suffix. "Thank you…" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sena blushed hard and the others has their eyes widened. "He kissed her! He kissed her!" They sing. The small brunette touch her kissed cheek. She fainted and Sakuraba catch her just in time.

As Sakuraba remember the sweet memory, he came up to a decision. Torakichi said he was his hero because his catch, now it's time to become Sena's hero, with everything of him. As a American Football player and as a man, he will become her hero.

* * *

Their next meeting is at the Tokyo Tournament opening ceremony, when he arrived at the scene as a whole new person. Everyone was shocked at his new haircut. Every fan girls of his were shocked beyond words but not Sena. After the ceremony, he separated himself from his team and went searching for the girl who able to steal his heart. He found her easily because her spiky hair. Thankfully she is not with her team. "Haruto-san!" She jogged her way to him. "Sena-chan. It's good to see you again." Sakuraba take a good look of her. She become curvier, taller, and prettier. To sum it up, she looked different. "I'm also happy to see you again… Haruto-kun." Haruto-kun. Those words are rewind in his mind. "I hope you don't mind I call you that. Because…" She looked down before looked up to him again. "I can see that you have become a whole new and better person. You have become taller, tougher and…" She played with her fingers. "Maybe to other girls you looked… different but to me… You become more handsome… Like a true knight…" She smiled prettily. When he heard those words, it's as if time has stopped around them. Him, as a whole new person with Sena, his love, in front of him, smiling at him. He slowly smiled. He pulled her to his embrace. "H-Ha-Har-Haruto-kun?" She blushed. "Thank you." He loosened his embrace but still have his hands on her waist. "Sena-chan… I will become the best receiver in Kanto and become your knight. That is my vow to you." _'And then I will confess to you my love for you…'_

After that faithful meeting, they traded numbers since they can't talk to each other in the face anymore. They can only look at each other from afar. Every night, they will talk on the phone and discuss every match. "Congratulation of your victory against Amino Cyborgs." Sakuraba smiled at the phone. "

Later, they meet on a Yakiniku restaurant. Their coaches are having a little reunion, Takami and Hiruma are… talking, the others are having a eating contest including him and the girls are having a girly chat. "So… Sena-chan… Lately you are very happy… Could it be that you are in love?" Suzuna has her antenna moving. Sakuraba paused and sharpened his hearing. "From what I read, when a girl in love, her cheeks will blushed pink like cherry blossom's pink. And your cheeks is just like that. So? Who is it? Spell it!" The girls are pestering her. Sakuraba memorized every word. He remembered… Since the time Sena gives him the wrist band… she blushed pink like cherry blossoms. He looked at her pretty face. _'Can I see this as a chance?'_

_

* * *

_

At the game VS Bando, Eyeshield 21 revealed himself. And guess who it is? It's Sena Kobayakawa, the shy manager of Deimon! Sakuraba won't forget every second of the moment she stepped in the field. Her beauty instantly placed in his brain. As the game started, she ran faster and sharper than she used to. Sakuraba enjoyed the match. Every time she ran, her hair will waving in the air and her face are flushed. She looked like a female knight as she battle with so much determination and fierce. Sakuraba would glare at Akaba when he tackled Sena and fell on top of her. It looks like the red eyed player felt the chill from his glares but shrugged it off Sakuraba's heart beat fast as he stare at her dashing figure. When they won, Sena looked at the crowd as if she searching for something… or someone. When their eyes met, she smiled and mouthed something. _"Good luck!" _She mouthed. His eyes widened and he smiled. _"I will!" _He answered back. At the final, once he thought of Sena, his stamina are 100% charged and able to catch every pass, high or low. When the team celebrated, he looked at the crowd and found Sena with Torakichi and friends. She smiled widely at him and waved. Thankfully her team is not with her and his teammates are too busy celebrating so they won't notice. He held up his hand, showing his wrist band. Torakichi and his friends shouts while Sena blushed and hid behind Onihei. Sakuraba chuckled at her cuteness. "I love you… Sena-chan…" He looked at her with longing. Little did he know… Shoji has watched and hear the whole thing. He can only shakes his head. He knew something was a little off since Sakuraba played real good against Seibu. He looked at Sena and saw her blushing at Sakuraba but still smiling. Well, he didn't oppose their relationship as long it didn't distract Sakuraba. He thanked the girl from the bottom of his heart though. Sena was one of the important factor that makes Sakuraba become what he is now. "Ah, to be young and in love."

Later that night, Sakuraba called her. "Sena-chan… Are you free after the closing ceremony?" "Yes, I think so. Hiruma-san gives us a day off but we have to train again at the next day…" "There is a flower expo opened at the same day as the ceremony… Do you want to go?" "I love too! I really love flowers!" She answered eagerly. "That's good. I really can't wait for our date." There was a pause. "H-H-Hai… Me too. I can't wait…" He can imagine Sena is blushing hard right now. "Good night, Sena-chan…" He closed the phone, in his mind already plotting his date and probably their first kiss.

* * *

At the award, he was choosed as the best receiver. He said to Takami that it count both of them. _'And Sena-chan as well…' _He smiled at her blushing figure as she received her award as one of the best running backs. He was enjoying the ceremony but ruined when Miracle Ito appeared. And guess what the gifts for the best eleven? A spike model Sakuraba style! He never felt so humiliated. "And as for Sena-chan! We make a special spike for girls with Sena-chan's style! Thanks to you, I'm ready to launch your fan item! Including figures! Here! You can have the samples" He handed her lots of stuffs. She opened one and turns out it was a model figure… of her in bikini! Before he would go in rampage, Hiruma has burned all of it right at that spot. That was the first and last time he would feel grateful to Hiruma.

Later that day, he was waiting for Sena on front of the Flower Expo. He ran a hand on his grew hair. He has no longer has the -very- short-hair-almost-bald hairstyle. He also has shaved his mustache. Now he looked like a his old self, only shorter hair. He was busy turning down girls that flirting with him when he heard her sweet voice. He turned around and hold his breath. Sena is wearing a beautiful frilly white sleeveless one piece and orange frilly top with the sleeves covering her wrists. She is wearing a pair of wedges with white ribbons and a straw bag in her hand. Her hair is gathered to a small bun. "You look beautiful, Sena-chan." He can't help but blushed. "T-Thank you… It was my first time so I was panicking…" She grasped her bag. His eyes trailed her hair. "I think your hair look better like this…" He held out his hand and take the hair band, making her thick hair fell. She looked even more beautiful now. "Better." He took a stray of her hair. She blushed. "Come on… Let's see the flowers…" He hold her hand. Sena paused before snaked her other arm on his. "You don't mind if I like this, right?" She shyly looked at him. Sakuraba smiled softly. "No." _'In fact, I don't want to let go of you.'_

The date went smoothly. They walked around the garden, stopping for admiring and take a sniff of the flowers. Sakuraba stare at Sena than the flowers though. She is even more prettier when she had a flower tucked behind her ear. As she was busy admiring the flowers, he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Closer, closer, clo-

GROWL…

…

Sakuraba's face went to bright red. Sena blinked at him before giggled. "I'm hungry too. Let's take a bite at that cafe!" She took his hand and led him to a small cafe nearby. In the cafe, before they can order the food, the waiter already shoved them a big plate full of spaghetti. "Special service for couples today only." He winked at them. Both of the youngsters blushed. They got over it and went to eat the delicious spaghetti. Too bad never once they have a same piece on their mouth. If it is, he would eat it and it will make his lips and Sena's closer and… Sakuraba snapped out when Sena leaned to him to wipe a sauce from his lips. He breathed in her scent and smiled. Well, he has another plan to kiss her later.

It was starting to get dark as they enter the Rose section. The full moon is shining and the roses are glowing. Sakuraba gulped. It's time. "Sena-chan." He get her attention. "I have something for you." He inserted his hand in his pocket, searching for something. "Here." He handed her a small wrapped in white box with red ribbon. "Open it." Sena smiled and unwrapped the box. She opened it and… "It's really beautiful." She lifted a red rose hair clip. "May I?" He take the hair clip and put it on her. "There." He pressed his hand on her cheek. "You looked very pretty…" Sena blushed prettily and has a small smile on her face. Sakuraba smiled and leaned down. He gently pressed his lips against her soft one.

Not far from their spot, a family are walking their way out. Their daughter noticed the couple and pointed at them. "Look Mama! Look Papa! There is a prince and princess kissing!"

**There! A nice FemSena fanfic! Lately I'm crazy with FemSena and this story stuck in my head. **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

SakurabaXSena

Chapter 2

It was like a dream, that night. The night when they first kiss. He could still taste her candy taste like lips and smell her orchid scent. When they separated, Sena fainted. So he has to carry her by piggyback. As they reach her home, they were greeted by Sena's parents.

After he put Sena to bed, he has a little friendly chat with… his will be parents in law. They sat on the dining room, with the adults in front of him. Sena's mother, Mihae, start asking him questions. Such as his name, his home, his school, his grade, his financial, etc. While Sena's father just staring at him.

When Mihae went to the kitchen to make more tea, he spoke to him for the first time. "What do you think of our Sena?" This got Sakuraba. What is Sena means to him? Sakuraba didn't need to think.

"She helped me to become what I am now. She sees me for who I am. She brighten my dark world. She is like an angel sent to me. She…" He trailed off. "I love Sena and I will go back through Hell if I had to. I love her so much…"

Shuuya looked at him. He smiled. "I see." He flipped his newspaper. Sakuraba sighed in relief. "By the way." The older man looked up from his paper. "I know how to use a gun and I know Hiruma personally." Then he return to his reading. But the blonde get the message very clearly. _If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you. 'But then again,' _Sakuraba thought. _'if I have a daughter I will do the same thing.' _

First date with Sena, check

First kiss with Sena, check

Approval from future parents in law, check

The next time they meet is when they pick their opponent for the first round for the Kantou Tournament. Ojo got Sado Strong Golem while Deimon got Shinryuji Naga. Oh the horror. And Agon already staring at Sena with lust. And he meant, LUST. It didn't really help since Sena is the first ever female competitor in the history of Kantou Tournament. How he want to step in, embrace Sena in front of everyone and yell, "She's mine! Get your sorry ass out of here!" But they weren't official, yet, so he can't. And somehow, he get the feeling, Hiruma already knew. When he got home, he got a text message from an unknown number.

**KEKEKEKE**

**I HAVE FUCKING NEW GUNS, BAZOOKA AND TANK! HURT FUCKING CHIBI AND YOU FUCKING DEAD, FUCKING BLONDE! I'M FUCKING WATCHING YOU!**

But… is this mean he also approve them? If it is, that mean he already got a guarantee that Hiruma will take care of everyone that oppose his relationship with Sena. "I better stay on Hiruma's good side and my future with Sena is safe. I never thought of it… but it was so much better and very lucky to have Hiruma on your side."

Approval from the hell commander, check

Finally it was the day of the game Deimon VS Shinryuji. And to be honest, he didn't care of the result, he just want Sena to be safe and Agom keep his paw to himself or someone else. But sadly, it didn't. When Agon stopped Sena, his hands went to Sena's -ahem- private parts. It was clearly sexual harassment. Sadly, only he and Hiruma noticed it. But miraculously, Deimon Devilbats won. And shockingly, when the teams are shaking hands, Sena say this to Agon. "Next time, keep your filthy hands off me you asshole." Hiruma sure is proud to Sena, and Sakuraba just speechless. Well, no one can truly understand girls, except God.

Their next meeting is at Ojou's culture festival on Thanksgiving day. He sees her when Otowara dragged Wakana to a quiz game. It looks like Sena is dragged by the idiot narcissist from Deimon, Taki. He even shamelessly flirt with her! And guess what the penalty of the game? Maid outfit! Since the Deimon's girls team (Mamori and Suzuna) are definitely wins, everyone expect Sena and Wakana lose!

And yup, Taki and Otowara are tie… in the lowest score so their team have to wear the maid outfit! Taki and Otawara are wearing normal maid outfit… but the girls… They had to wear strapless maid outfit with white frills and high gloves! The perverts are on their way and they have to ran for their lives. And for once, Ojo and Deimon worked together. Everyone, mainly Hiruma, Otawara ,Ikari and Cerberus take care of the perverts while he and Shin saves each other's saves Sena, Shin saves Wakana. After they got each girls, they went to the bathroom for their females to change. "Remind me to kill whoever make those penalties." Shin never seen this side of Sakuraba before, but agrees since his girl is almost get harassed.

The night before the match of the century, Shogun went to the field to check it. There he meet Doburoku. "Here have a sake." Shogun mentally wonder how he managed to bring all those bottles. "Do you know that Sakuraba and your running back-" "In love with each other?" "Yes." "They are like Romeo and Juliet."The White prince and the angel princess…" "Angel?" Doburoku raised an eye brow. "Sena doesn't suit demon." "Right…" "Well, whatever the result is, I'm sure those two will be together…" "It was good to be young…"

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of American Football, lives the very beautiful and kind Princess Sena. One day, she was kidnapped by the hideous Montakong. Many tried to saves her, but only three manages to confront the monster. The first is Tetsumachine, second Hokudero Ikkyu but only the third success saving her… The brave and strongest knight Sakuraba!

"Mukya! Whose Montakong?"

Sakuraba sweat dropped. It looks like Torakichi are using a fantasy story to explain about the 4 strongest receiver but one certainly doesn't like it. (A.K.A Monta) Well, Sakuraba love the part of Sena being a princess and him a knight. This day is very important to him… because after the game, he will confess to Sena.

It was a fierce battle, it really is. In the end, Deimon wins. But it didn't really matter to him anymore. He and Shin will lead the new Ojo to a whole new level. And now with Sena. After all of them get changed, he texted her to meet him at the parking lot.

VROOOM

Right now he is riding his motor cycle with Sena clinging to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Haruto-kun! Where are we going?" "It's a secret!" "Mou, Haruto-kun…"

He brought her to a wood and lead her to a small secluded field of edelweiss and dandelions. "Haruto-kun… It's…" Sena stare at the field with wide eyes. "Do you like it?" He smiled. "I love it!" She walked at the flowers. She spinning around, laughing. Sakuraba smiled at the lovely sight.

After an hour or so, the two of them sit together, watching the stars. Sakuraba gulped. It's time.

"Sena-chan…" He hold her hand. Sena blushed. "Y-Yes, Haruto-kun?"

"I love you…"


End file.
